Episode 4218 (29th November 2005)
Plot Dawn and Danny are awkward following their row but the ice is broken when a leaking tap soaks them both. Danny apologises for the row and they decide to start afresh and head upstairs together. As Danny prepares to leave he wishes Dawn luck with Scott but they get a shock when a key turns in the door and Scott arrives early. Danny quickly leaves as Dawn introduces Scott to Jo, explaining she is their lodger. As Scott settles back in Dawn is thrown when he reveals he is about to be fitted with an electronic security tag, and so she delays telling him about Danny. After Scott has been tagged he cries tears of shame as a nervous Viv arrives to see him. Viv holds back but Scott tells her how much he has missed her and apologises for everything. He begs her forgiveness and when Viv realises he is genuine she embraces him and breaks down in tears. Meanwhile, Terry is suspicious and asks Danny outright if he is seeing Dawn. Danny admits he is and Bob is surprised as he overhears and later questions Dawn about whether she is doing the right thing. Later Dawn and Danny meet and admit the timing is wrong with everything else going on. They decide to call it a day but are both gutted as they walk away. Sadie sets about inviting the locals to the open day at Home Farm to get them onside. She books Marlon to do the catering to win favour. Ashley insists on carrying Laurel over the threshold as they return home. Laurel goes to see Betty and gets a shock to find Sandy there. Sandy asks her if she will have a word with Ashley for him. Ashley is furious to hear his father has returned and confronts him, insisting he tell Betty the truth. Ashley tells Betty he has called Sandy's sheltered housing and discovered he was thrown out for philandering with the residents. Sandy hangs his head and Betty is horrified. After Sandy departs the village in shame, Betty feels down so Pearl suggests a trip to Blackpool. Sandra is delighted when Craig shows her a cheque for the insurance money they have received but later she is upset he has spent the cash on a new car when she wanted to start a family. Cast Regular cast *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Jo Stiles - Roxanne Pallett (uncredited) *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin Guest cast *Sandra Briggs - Sally Ann Matthews *Craig Briggs - Nick Stanley Notes *Roxanne Pallett is uncredited despite appearing as Jo Stiles in this episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,220,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes